nights_gripfandomcom-20200214-history
The Element Force
"We are the wolves of the Elements. We can control the way the wind moves, we can shift the earth, we can begin fires to light our way, and we can swerve the tides. But there are limits; not even the strongest wolf with the most courageous heart and complex mind would be one to erupt a volcano, or to bring forth a hurricane... to make the earth crumble beneath our paws, or to bring forth a monsoon. A heart as such would only be labelled as evil, and power-hungry." About The Element Force was a large group of wolves that as the name suggests, were taught strongly of the elements. They were very advanced thinkers, and could think almost ''human-like. They could skin their prey to make bags, blankets, rugs and certain items like necklace strings; wolves who were skilled in the Ice element could make things like hourglasses, windows, and stop-watches and the Earth wolves could craft bookshelves, ropes, and collect wood for fires. They were quite the crafters and decoraters! They housed themselves in caves and underground caverns. Their home was set on the Edge, a tall, huge and rocky landmass, among many chasms and cliffs. The river at the bottom of the chasms is deadly; once a wolf falls off that cliff, not only would they hit the rocks and water hard, but they would drown! Water mages of the pack have tried to swerve the water, but none have ever succeded. Earth mages have tried to fill in the abysses and cliffs, but all their attempts end in failure. As the pack say, "There are limits to our elements, we are not Gods. Only Dawn and Dusk can change the ways of life and land."'' Allegiances Alpha Male: 'Sin - black wolf with silver eyes, a strong build and a torn ear. '''Alpha Female: 'Bless - white she-wolf with leaf-green eyes. 'Beta Male: 'Bloodfang - dark-brown wolf with a lighter brown underbelly and amber eyes. 'Beta Female: 'Violetta - purple-grey she-wolf with a lighter underbelly and amythyst eyes. 'Lead Medic: 'Mist - blue-grey she-wolf with shimmering silver eyes and a greying snout. '''Medics: Remedy - crimson she-wolf with violet eyes and a lighter chest. Lead Mages: Volcaros (fire) Mora (water) Faeris (earth) Galen (wind) Lachlin (ice) Mist (heal) - see above for details. Salem (gravity) Nightowl (darkness) - purple-black she-wolf with violet eyes and a lighter chest. Elisha (light) Madison (electricity) - golden she-wolf with emerald green eyes, a lighter underbelly/chest and a darker blanket marking. Beth (time) - blue-grey she-wolf with a brown eye (the other being scarred). Remedy (poison) - see above for details. Soldiers: Bay - brownish-red wolf with a lighter underbelly, black markings, socks, tail tip, and amber eyes. Fang - grey wolf with a lighter underbelly, a dark-grey stripe leading from his head and to the base of his tail, dark grey ears, abnormally long teeth and dark green eyes, June - cream-white she-wolf with a darker flecks on her back and greenish-yellow eyes. Frith - silver wolf with brown eyes and a long scar on the face that goes down his neck. Lucas - broad-shouldered blue-grey wolf with yellow eyes, a scarred snout and a torn ear. Robin - well-built brownish-red wolf with a lighter underbelly and brown eyes. Summer - gold she-wolf with a lighter underbelly, a large dark gold stripe on her back and amber eyes. Hunters: Ella - white she-wolf with sky-blue eyes and grey dappled markings. Jay - blue-grey wolf with darker grey/white dapple markings and sky-blue eyes. Lucy - fluffy dark blue-grey she-wolf with greenish-yellow eyes, a short but broad build, three claw marks on right shoulder and a lighter underbelly and tail-tip. Rose - red she-wolf with emerald-green eyes, a lighter underbelly and a crimson blanket/blaze. Snowdrop - white she-wolf with black ears/tail, black flecked markings around neck and rump, aswell as under her brown eyes. Spectrum - blue-black she-wolf with green eyes and lighter chest. Moon - black she-wolf with silver eyes. Elders: Bluebird - blue-grey she-wolf with silver eyes and a nick in her ear. Crow - black wolf with a white underbelly, silver splotches and blue eyes. Raven - blue-black she-wolf with dark grey eyes and tufted ears. Category:Packs